1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter apparatus and a wireless communication front-end circuit thereof, in particularly to a coherent tunable filter apparatus and a wireless communication front-end circuit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the development of wireless communication technology brings about greater convenience to people's daily life, which enables users to surf the internet or communicate with others through portable devices outdoors or indoors. However, signals at various different frequencies are transmitted in the overall wireless channel. When a user intends to communicate with the wireless access terminal, signals can not be correctly sent and received unless at the designated frequency.
Generally speaking, a wireless communication front-end circuit includes a pre-filter and a post-filter. The pre-filter is generally used to filter an input signal of a low-noise amplifier, and the post-filter is used to filter an output signal of a low-noise amplifier. However, the conventional wireless communication front-end circuit provides the multiband and multimode options for different communication modes and frequencies. However, since the conventional wireless communication front-end circuit needs to integrate a plurality of filters, the overall hardware cost and the area are increased, which results in high power consumption.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a conventional wireless communication front-end circuit 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the wireless communication front-end circuit 10 is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,176 B1 granted to the Ericsson Company in 2002. The wireless communication front-end circuit includes an antenna 100, a low-noise amplifier circuit 11, a low-current linear amplifier circuit 12, a control circuit 108, a selector 109, a local oscillator 110, and an intermediate frequency amplifier 107.
The antenna 100 is coupled to the low-noise amplifier circuit 11 and the low-current linear amplifier circuit 12. The selector 109 is coupled to the low-noise amplifier circuit 11, the low-current linear amplifier circuit 12, the control circuit 108, and the local oscillator 110. The intermediate frequency amplifier 107 is coupled to the low-noise amplifier circuit 11 and the low-current linear amplifier circuit 12.
The low-noise amplifier circuit 11 includes a low-noise amplifier 101, a low-noise mixer 102, and a low-noise intermediate frequency amplifier 103. The low-noise mixer 102 is coupled to the low-noise amplifier 101 and the low-noise intermediate frequency amplifier 103. The low-current linear amplifier circuit 12 includes a low-current linear amplifier 104, a low-current linear mixer 105, and a low-current linear intermediate frequency amplifier 106. The low-current linear mixer 105 is coupled to the low-current linear amplifier 104 and the low-current linear intermediate frequency amplifier 106.
The control circuit 108 controls the selector 109, such that the carrier wave generated by the local oscillator 110 may be mixed with the output of the low-noise amplifier 101 or the low-current linear amplifier 104 through the low-noise mixer 102 or the low-current linear mixer 105. However, such wireless communication front-end circuit 10 needs a plurality of amplifiers, which leads to a higher cost, larger hardware area, and more power consumption.
FIG. 2 is a circuit diagram of another wireless communication front-end circuit 20. Referring to FIG. 2, the wireless communication front-end circuit 20 is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,823 B1 granted to the Nippon Gakki Seizo Kabushiki Kausha in 1980. The wireless communication front-end circuit 20 is adapted to a frequency modulation (FM) receiver, and includes a first front-end circuit 21, a second front-end circuit 22, a local oscillator 23, and selectors 24 and 25. The selector 24 is coupled to the first front-end circuit 21 and the second front-end circuit 22. The local oscillator 23 is coupled to the first front-end circuit 21 and the second front-end circuit 22. The selector 25 is coupled to the first front-end circuit 21 and the second front-end circuit 22.
The first front-end circuit 21 includes coils 210, 214, high-frequency filters 211, 213, an amplifier 212, and a mixer 215. The coil 210 is coupled to the selector 24. The amplifier 212 is coupled to the high-frequency filters 211, 213. The coil 214 is coupled to the mixer 215. The mixer 215 is coupled to the selector 25 and the local oscillator 23. The second front-end circuit 22 includes high-frequency filters 220, 222, an amplifier 221, and a mixer 223. The high-frequency filter 220 is coupled to the selector 24. The amplifier 221 is coupled to the high-frequency filters 220, 222. The high-frequency filter 222 is coupled to the mixer 223. The mixer 223 is coupled to the selector 25 and the local oscillator 23.
The selector 24 is controlled by a first control signal, and the selector 25 is controlled by a second control signal. The selector 24 sends a received signal Input_sig to the first front-end circuit 21 or the second front-end circuit 22, and an output signal Output_sig of the selector 25 is an output of the first front-end circuit 21 or the second front-end circuit 22. All the high-frequency filters 211, 213, 222, 220 may tune the receiving frequency, and the local oscillator 23 may also tune the carrier frequency of the output.
The filters 211, 213, 220, 222 of the wireless communication front-end circuit 20 have different Q factors, and the wireless communication front-end circuit 20 controls the selectors 24, 25 through the first and second control signals, and selects the first front-end circuit 21 or the second front-end circuit 22 as the output according to the strengths of the signal and the interference signal, so as to achieve an optimal signal-to-noise ratio. However, the wireless communication front-end circuit 20 needs a plurality of filters, which leads to a higher cost, larger hardware area, and more power consumption.
FIG. 3 is a circuit diagram of still another conventional wireless communication front-end circuit 30. Referring to FIG. 3, the wireless communication front-end circuit 30 is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,051 granted to Toshiba Company in 1995. The wireless communication front-end circuit 30 includes a signal separator 31, a low-frequency front-end circuit 32, a high-frequency front-end circuit 33, a local oscillator 34, selectors 35a, 35b, a first intermediate frequency amplifier 36, an intermediate frequency filter 37, a second intermediate frequency amplifier 38, and a demodulator 39.
The signal separator 31 is coupled to the low-frequency front-end circuit 32 and the high-frequency front-end circuit 33. The local oscillator 34 is coupled to the low-frequency front-end circuit 32 and the high-frequency front-end circuit 33. The selector 35a is coupled to the low-frequency front-end circuit 32 and the high-frequency front-end circuit 33. The first intermediate frequency amplifier 36 is coupled to the selector 35a. The intermediate frequency filter 37 is coupled to the first intermediate frequency amplifier 36. The second intermediate frequency amplifier 38 is coupled to the intermediate frequency filter 37. The demodulator 39 is coupled to the second intermediate frequency amplifier 38. The selector 35b is coupled to the demodulator 39.
The low-frequency front-end circuit 32 includes a first low-frequency amplifier 320, a first attenuator 321, a second low-frequency amplifier 322, a low-frequency filter 323, a mixer 324, and a buffer amplifier 325. The first low-frequency amplifier 320 is coupled to the signal separator 31. The first attenuator 321 is coupled to the first low-frequency amplifier 320. The second low-frequency amplifier 322 is coupled to the first attenuator 321. The low-frequency filter 323 is coupled to the second low-frequency amplifier 322. The mixer 324 is coupled to the selector 35a, the buffer amplifier 325, and the low-frequency filter 323. The buffer amplifier 325 is coupled to the local oscillator 34.
The high-frequency front-end circuit 33 includes a first high-frequency amplifier 330, a second attenuator 331, a second high-frequency amplifier 332, a high-frequency filter 333, a mixer 334, and a buffer amplifier 335. The first high-frequency amplifier 330 is coupled to the signal separator 31. The second attenuator 331 is coupled to the first high-frequency amplifier 330. The second high-frequency amplifier 332 is coupled to the second attenuator 331. The high-frequency filter 333 is coupled to the second high-frequency amplifier 332. The mixer 334 is coupled to the selector 35a, the buffer amplifier 335, and the high-frequency filter 333. The buffer amplifier 335 is coupled to the local oscillator 34.
The signal separator 31 separates the received signal input_sig into a low-frequency signal and a high-frequency signal, and sends the low-frequency signal to the low-frequency front-end circuit 32 and sends the high-frequency signal to the high-frequency front-end circuit 33. The first and second attenuators 321, 331 may attenuate the noises. The selectors 35a, 35b are respectively controlled by a first control signal and a second control signal. The demodulator 39 outputs two demodulation signals 39a, 39b with different polarities, and the polarities are relevant to the fact that the selector 35a selects the high-frequency front-end circuit 33 or the low-frequency front-end circuit 32.
The wireless communication front-end circuit 30 controls the selector 35a through the first control signal to select the output of the high-frequency signal or the low-frequency signal to achieve the function of selecting the frequency signal. However, the wireless communication front-end circuit 30 needs a plurality of filters and amplifiers, which leads to a higher cost, larger hardware area, more power consumption and increased hardware complexity.
In addition, a wireless communication front-end circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,913 granted to the SiGe Semiconductor Company in 2007, and the front-end circuit has a filter array controlled through a control interface, such that the front-end circuit can select among the frequency band to be received. However, the filter array has a larger area, higher cost, and more power consumption, which goes against the current trend of “light, thin, short, small” and power-saving communication electronics.
The present invention provides a wireless communication front-end circuit and a coherent tunable filter apparatus adapted to the wireless front-end circuit.